Vel Einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal
by LottaKrach
Summary: Eine Unterhaltung zwischen Eragon und Arya nach der großen Schlacht des zweiten Bandes. Oneschoot.


Meine erste Eragon FF. Es ist ein Oneschoot, der mir einfach so eingefallen ist. Ich freue mich über Reviews. Anregungen, verbesserungen,...aber bitte nicht zu streng, denn wie gesagt, meine erste Eragon FF. Viel spaß jedenfalls. :)

Die Characktere gehören C. Paolini...naja, was soll man machen...schnüff

**Vel Eïnradhin iet ai Shurtugal**

Arya sprang von ihrem Pferd ab als sie Eragon hoch oben in den Lüften vorbeirauschen sah. Wo wollte er hin? Sollte er nicht an dem Schlachtfeld bleiben und mitplanen was der nächste Zug der Rebellen sein sollte? Sollte er nicht mit entscheiden, wie Hrothgar zurück nach Tronjheim kommen solle?

Sie selbst, Arya, war auf dem Weg die Elfen abzufangen, die immer noch auf dem Weg nach Surda waren, wollte mit ihnen Zurückkehren und auf eine Entscheidung warten, mitentscheiden wenn noch keine gefallen wäre.

Aber was tat er dort oben in den Lüften auf Saphiras Rücken?

„Eragon!", schrie sie impor, nicht sicher ob er sie hören konnte. Doch genauso wenig wollte sie versuchen in seine Gedanken vorzudringen. Die Schlacht war noch nicht lange vorüber…

Sie erstaunte als der Drache sich wendete und zusammen mit seinem Reiter auf sie zuflog. Ein par Sekunden wartete sie, dann donnerte die Erde unter Saphiras unsanfter Landung.

_Tschuldige!_ , sagte sie zu Eragon, etwas peinlich berührt, da sie immer ohne Probleme gelandet war

_Nichts passiert!_ Erwiderte Eragon und hüpfte elegant von ihr herunter. Er schrit auf Arya zu.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie ihn und ging drohend auf ihn zu.

„Du solltest eigentlich bei den anderen bleiben und sie unterstützen, aber da denkst du mal so nebenbei schnell einen Ausflug mit deiner Drachendame zu machen!"

Saphira schnaubte

„War's das?", fragte Eragon und sah sie an

„Wird nicht frech Eragon Shurtugal!", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und beugte sich etwas vor.

„Hatte ich nicht vor Arya Svit-kona!", erwiderte er mit der gleichen leisen Stimme, ebenfalls etwas vorbeugend.

Ein par Sekunden verweilten sie in der Position bis Eragon sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Du hast dich verändert Eragon!", sagte Arya, die ebenfalls wieder eine normale Position eingenommen hatte und schritt um Eragon herum, so dass sie das Schlachtfeld sehen konnte. Sie standen auf einer Anhebung und konnten so alles überblicken. Sie spürte, wie Eragon ebenfalls um sie herumging, sich neben sie stellte und auch das Schlachtfeld überblickte.

„Das tut doch jeder von Zeit zu Zeit!", sagte er ohne die Elfe anzusehen.

Wieder schwiegen sie eine weile. Eragon sah Saphira, wie sie sich neben ihn gesellte und ebenfalls hinabblickte. Auch sie schwieg.

„Du bist reifer geworden Eragon! Du bist ein hervorragender, beinnahe unbesiegbarer Kämpfer geworden!", fing Arya an, wieder ohne ihn anzusehen.

Eragon seuftste leise. „Ich habe doch heute verloren!", sagte er.

Endlich sah Arya ihn wieder an.

„Unsinn! Du hast nicht verloren!"

„Murthag ist doch entkommen! Und zudem habe ich noch rausgefunden wer mein Vater ist!"

Wieder erpackte Eragon dieser Ekel. Obwohl er sich selber einredete, bewusst war und es mit aller macht glaubte das Garrow sein Vater gewesen war, fiel es ihm dennoch schwer diesen Ekel abzuschütteln wenn er an seinen ‚Vater' dachte.

„Sieh mich an!", sagte Arya. Eragon machte keine Anstalten sich ihr zuzuwenden und obwohl Arya kleiner als er war, packte sie ihn bei den Schultern und drehte ihn so, dass er sie ansehen musste. Er lies sie gewähren.

„Du _bist_ nicht dein Vater! Du hast ihn nicht einmal gekannt Eragon! Morzan war ein hinterhältiger und gemeiner, mordlustiger Mann. Du bist ein ehrenvoller Drachenreiter, der für den Frieden kämpft. Lass dich nicht dadurch entmutigen das du von ihm stammst. Du hast ihn nie gekannt und kannst auch froh darüber sein. Du bist Eragon. Eragon, so wie der erste Drachenreiter. Ein machtvoller Name, ein guter Name. Genauso wie du es bist!"

_Und damit hat sie vollkommen Recht! _Hörte er Saphiras Stimme in sich. Er lächelte sie an.

Von den zwei Frauen, die ihm am meisten am Herzen lagen das zu hören freute ihn sehr und ermunterte ihn auch wieder etwas.

Eine Weile standen sie wieder so da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Arya genoss es einfach mal nichts sagen zu müssen. Einfach mal die Ruhe nach dem Sturm genießen zu können.

Nachdem ungefähr 15 Minuten des Schweigens verstrichen war erhob Eragon wieder die Stimme.

„Ich wollte mit Saphira die Elfen aufsuchen."

„Du? Wieso du? Ich war doch gerade auf dem weg-„

„Weil ich sie schneller erreichen werde als du und ich weiß, dass du mitentscheiden musst im Namen deinen Mutter!", unterbrach er sie.

„Ich muss nicht!"

„Aber es wäre doch sicher besser als wenn ich das täte oder?"

„Dein Wort zählt viel Eragon!"

„Nicht mehr als deins. Und wenn ich die Elfen schneller auf den richtigen Weg bringen kann, dann umso besser!"

Arya antwortete erst nach einer weile.

„Sei vorsichtig Eragon! Pass auf dich auf. Wenn dir etwas widerfahren würde…!", sie brach ab und Eragon sah wie eine Träne ihre reine Wange hinunterlief. Es überraschte ihn. Er hatte noch nie eine Elfe weinen sehen.

Er hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihn ansah.

„Ich bin Vorsichtig. Mein Wort als Drachenreiter!"

_Ich passe auf ihn auf!_, fügte Saphira noch hinzu und stupste Arya an.

Eragon wiederholte sein gesagtes noch mal in der alten Sprache: „Vel Eïnradhin iet ai Shurtugal"

©Franzy 2007


End file.
